


Merlin Throught Time

by Peter_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Funny, Merthur - Freeform, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prallon/pseuds/Peter_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The day began like any other. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the knights were practicing and Arthur was throwing things at Merlin without a specific reason other than the fact of being bored. Ordinary day, indeed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Throught Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is the first chapter of this fic and I promise I'll keep writting it. I just don't know how frequetly. But I'll Try!

The day began like any other. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the knights were practicing and Arthur was throwing things at Merlin without a specific reason other than the fact of being bored. Ordinary day, indeed.

It had been two months that the throne of Camelot had been returned to Arthur after Morgause stole it. Before, he thought Morgana was on her side. But it was revealed that Morgause captured her and tortured her for information. She got rid of Morgause and ran as fast as she could and joined them in the cave. She also helped bring back the old Camelot.

This - of course - was what Arthur thought.

Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine were walking back to the castle after practice with the Knights when they first saw, or rather, heard, because the abnormal noise coming from the young man's stomach it was what made the four pay their attention on him.

He was wrapped in rags like a ball on the sidewalk, not caring about the dirt because their clothes were already dirty. He had black hair and blue eyes like sapphires shining full of tears that they found being strangely familiar. His face had been crushed by pain and hunger. He was around 10.

"Damn! He is injuried." said Arthur.

"We have to take him to Gaius."

Arthur took his son on his lap and ran to the house of Gaius.

They entered the rooms of the old medicine man with the young boy. Gaius was making a potion with the solution and the glass slipped from his fingers. He did not even realized. He was too busy staring at the boy who Arthur brought.

"It can not be ..." they heard him sigh.

"We found the boy near where the knights practice. I have no idea what's wrong with him. But I think he is sick."

Gaius suddenly raised his head and looked at the boy away.

"This is not a boy suffering from illness, sire. He is suffering for some lack of food. "

Arthur looked at the boy, now even more worried than before. "Starvation? But why? "

Gaius hesitated, but finally said, "I think I know why. But if I'm right, we have a - really - big problem in our hands."

Gwaine frightened. "What? Why? "Arthur looked at Merlin because he had been a long time without uttering a word - what the Prince thought impossible - until he realized that he stared at the boy in shock.

Lancelot looked Merlin and then the young boy. He startled and asked, "Who is he?"

The little boy opened his eyes and frowned at Gaius "Uncle Gaius, where am I? Where is my mommy? "

"Merlin's okay." The healer said the child, making him a cuddle, "Everything will be ok, right?."

That would not be a ordinary day as Arthur thought it would.


End file.
